Yes
by imagines12
Summary: You like Monty, but you're convinced he doesn't like you back.


Request: can you write a Monty imagine where you have a crush on him and he likes you and you push him away bc you don't think he likes you and then you figure out an end lots of fluff tho pls (((: also there's like no rush so don't worry about getting this written (((:

A/N: Aight, I'd like to apologize for how ooc this is, but ti's finally here. For once I actually followed through on my promise (well, third promise). Here you go people, don't hate me too much.

Word Count: 711 (pretty long, if I do say so myself, at least compared to my other stuff)

Warnings: Naughty language, OOC characters, bad grammar, overall terrible writing"Y/N!" you heard Monty yell from across camp, a smile growing on his face like a puppy. You couldn't help but smile back, his excitement was infectious.

"What's up?" You responded, trying to appear casual even as you were freaking out in your head. What was he doing? You guys were acquaintances at best, more like strangers. You waited nervously for his response, worried someone had gotten hurt, but this theory was shaky due to his obvious good mood.

He paused, seeming unsure for the first time, "I was wondering if–uh–you have time–I need some help sorting all the things people are bringing in, and you're pretty good with stuff like that and I'm not so–"

"Of course!" You beamed at him, always happy to spend time with him, maybe he liked you too, he was asking you to send time with him, after all.

* * *

Your hopes were dashed when you arrived to the spot shortly after him, Octavia and Raven were both there helping as well, of course he hadn't asked just you, he just didn't want to do it all by himself. Anything else was just madness. You quietly sighed to yourself as you sat to help him, quickly cataloging the items in front of you. However, you couldn't help but to smile again when Monty began to make faces at you from across the pile, clearly sensing your sad mood. Seeing the lengths to which he went just to cheer you up made your love for him grow stronger, which you knew would only hurt you more in the end.

"Hey, Y/N," he interrupted your thoughts, "Can you come look at this for a sec? I honestly have no idea what the hell it is, and you know your way around this stuff."

"Of course," you smiled, standing and making your way over to him. "Oh, that's a cell phone."

He looked up at you, confusion evident on his features, "a cell phone?"

"It's what people used to use to communicate when they weren't near each other, like high-tech walkie talkies. Didn't you learn that in earth studies?"

"I may have skipped most of earth studies," he responded with a guilty smile, "Jasper convinced me that it was unecessary. Guess who won that bet?"

You giggled, "You?"

"How'd you know?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Besides, I've got you here with me now, I don't need to know any of that stuff."

You playfully rolled your eyes, "and what if I'm not here when you need me?"

"Well I guess I'm fucked, then," he laughed. You laughed as well, his emotions really were infectious. It was hard, in this moment, to remember that he was merely your friend, nothing else, especially with all this laughing and banter. There was no way he felt the same way, you were just delusional.

It was this thought that brought an abrupt end to your laughter, and you sobered up immediately. You instead stood and went back to your side of the pile, returning to your sorting. "We've got to make sure we finish this before dark."

* * *

As soon as you finished you headed back to your tent, not wanting to make yourself sadder by spending more time with Monty. You cleaned yourself off as quickly as possible, and then you headed back out for dinner. As you stepped out the door you ran into a tall, lanky form, causing you to fall back.

"Fuck, Y/N? I'm so sorry!" Monty cried, extending a hand to help you back up. "I was coming to talk to you and I was so lost in thought I totally didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little fall, and it wasn't your fault. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I thought we were getting along really well today, but then you got all closed off," you blushed as he continued, "and I realized that I need to know."

"Need to know what?" You asked, trepidation building on your face.

"This—" he leaned down, timidly pressing his lips to yours. You gasped, and he pulled back for a moment, looking scared.

You smiled in response, pulling him close to whisper in his ear: "the answer, is yes."


End file.
